Free Confederacy
The Free Confederacy of Britain commonly known as the Britain or simply the Free Confederacy is a sovereign in Europe. Consisting of islands located off the North-Western coast of the European mainland, the confederacy consists of the islands of Great Britain, a portion of Northern Ireland and many other smaller islands. The Free Confederacy is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to its east, the English Channel to its south and the Celtic Sea to the south west. The Free Confederacy has a total population of approximately 64 million people and a land area of 315,159 km2. The Free Confederacy is a stateless society, established following the Peoples' Revolt in 1985 in which a coalition of Anarchist organisations and Trade Unions toppled the neoliberal government of the United Kingdom led by Margaret Thatcher, establishing a loose association of directly-democratic libertarian communes protected by the Free Peoples' Militia. Since the early 1990's, the communes of Britain have become closer associated to form a viable sovereign state, establishing the Council of Representatives under the London Agreement of 1992, establishing a meeting of elected, but re callable, representatives from each commune to report on decisions made to work towards a common goal, and ensure the defence and security of the communes in the face of international aggression. Britain had a long history of international dominance, and had established the world's largest empire, at its height in the 1920's, encompassed almost a quarter of the world's land mass. British influence can be observed in the language and culture in many of it's former colonies and across the world. In 1992, the London Agreement included a clause which issued a formal apology for actions of the British Empire before decolonisation in the 1950's. Cultural values in Britain have become dominated by the concept of Liberty, Communalism and Free Expression as protected by the Constitution and in the Document of Inalienable Rights, which was written 1986. Britain is governed through a system of localised syndication, direct democracy and voluntary association. The principles of governance were layed out in the 1985 manifesto published by the Free Peoples' Militia. The manifesto issued several main points, the abolition of a central authority, the freedom of speech and expression, mutual aid, voluntary association and the advocacy of self-management for workers, these principles later became part of the Constitution which was written and codified later that year. Britain's communes form a confederate-like structure, with limited central authority governing themselves through inclusive Peoples' councils. The central authority consists only of the Council of Representatives and it's head, who represents Britain internationally. Representatives report on decisions made by the people in each commune and coordinate a national policy on the provision of resources. The election of representatives is based upon the concept of re-callable and accountable delegates and occurs every year through universal suffrage. The Free Confederacy is a developed country, with a mixed economic system, characterised by cooperative public ownership and management of enterprises through Peoples' Councils. All wealth is held by the public and is distributed evenly, in the Common Treasury. Communes may apply for loans, or funding from the Treasury which are subject to approval by the Council of Representatives. Each commune is provided with funds for the universal provision of healthcare, public transport and education. The economy is characterised by the exchange of resources between urban and rural communes, with communes involved in a form of domestic trade. Resources are rationed and distributed evenly to each household by the commune. Britain is a member of the United Nations and the Council of Europe. Category:Nations Category:Countries